The Sky Cat
"The Universe is forgetting you." - Sky Cat at Mae '''The Sky Cat '''is a mysterious, godlike entity found in Mae's dream. Description The Sky Cat appears only as a silhouette backlit by the blue glow of the sky in Mae's dreamscape, thus intricate details of its form are unknown. What is clear is that it has a massive, cat-like body the size of a house covered in shaggy fur or feathers, with two ears (or possibly horns) on top of its head and a long tail. Its eyes glow a bright, light blue. Personality The Sky Cat is a very pensive and stoic creature, but also extremely apathetic and nihilistic, regarding the universe and all things in it as inherently meaningless, and referring to mortal beings as "little creatures". The Sky Cat is willing to speak to Mae and answer her questions, though it speaks in a very cryptic fashion, and will even disregard questions it finds pointless, such as the meaning of existence or the fate of her town and friends. It regards Mae as mere "atoms", and that Mae and her atoms are "Monstrous Existence", implying that it believes that the presence of living things (or things in general) is an anomaly or accident. Despite its uncaring nature, and remarks to Mae about how the universe is "forgetting you", the Sky Cat tells Mae that it will remember her- not because it cares, but because she was there. After their meeting, Mae considers the Sky Cat to be a big jerk. Abilities As the Sky Cat states, "The Beginning Is Moments Ago; The End Is Moments Away", implying that the Sky Cat perceives all time as happening simultaneously, from the beginning to the end. This is further implied when it remarks on things that happened in the past and future as if they were happening now, or mere moments ago/away. The Sky Cat is also implied to be immortal, or something close to it, as it claims to have been here from the beginning. It can also see far to the outer reaches of existence, and share mental visions of what it sees with Mae (though this proves to be extremely traumatizing to Mae, as it shows her a group of mysterious, terrifying beasts floating in void). Despite these powers, the Sky Cat insists that it is not God, or at least, not God in the sense that Mae and other "little creatures" imagine God to be. Appearance The Sky Cat appears only once in-game, during Mae's second dream sequence in Part 3. It imparts two pieces of information to Mae: 1: That she is "swimming further and further out to sea, and beyond are things blind and terrible", after which it immediately shows Mae a vision of two aethereal, flea-like monsters floating in a black void, which terrifies Mae greatly. 2: That there is "a hole in the center of everything" that is always growing, and that the universe is both forgetting Mae and being forgotten, soon to be consumed by the growing hole. Trivia * The Sky Cat's true name is never revealed. * It mentions a creature walking through the desert and tearing open the sky with its hooves- this creature is implied to be the Black Goat. * In the game files, it is referred to as "Astral Cat". * It's eyes glow only in-game. Pictures The sky cat 2.png|The Sky Cat as shown in-game. Note the glowing eyes. Abyssal monsters.png|The creatures the Sky Cat shows Mae Category:NITW Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:Mythology Category:Minor Characters